Warriors: The New Leaf
by brandi.whisnant.3
Summary: Skykit and Mudkit are about to experience a CRAZY adventure, so ya! Hope you enjoy the amazing book!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:  
Skykit (rather large tom with light grey fur, and very bright blue eyes.)  
Mossclaw (small grey she-cat with adorable green eyes, and a long, skinny tail.)  
Clawstar (large she-cat with sleek black fur, white stripes down her sides, legs, and muzzle. super bright blueish green eyes)  
Sparrowtail (large she-cat with dark grey fur, light green eyes) Raineye (brown calico she-cat with dark blue eyes.)  
Darkpool (sleek black tom with dark almost purple blue eyes. Apprentice, Nightpaw.)  
Leafpaw (Bright greyish blue she-cat with green eyes.)  
Mudkit (brown calico she-cat with one brown eye(left) and one blue eye(right).)  
Cloudpelt (LARGE white tom with bright blue eyes.)

Nightpaw (small, dark deep midnight black she-cat with one dark green eye and one dark blue eye.)

_A cold breeze tugged at the small kits fur._ Mudkit mewled quietly as her mother cleaned her fur, and Clawstar called the clan together, and Skykit came up next to her.

"Are you ready?" He purred, and he licked her ear softly.

"Of course I am!" she giggled.

"How about you?" she purred, and he nodded

"Oh I'm ready. I wonder who our mentors are going to be..." he questioned, and she scanned the clearing.

"I think... Cloudpelt and Mossclaw" she said, and she watched his gaze follow hers to the two warriors as they shared tongues.

"You think so?" he mewled, and she nodded.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the high rock" Clawstar's loud voice yowled, and Mudkit and Skykit walked out proudly next to Mudkit's mother. They sat, looking up directly at Clawstar as she spoke.

"Today, two of our kits will become apprentices. Mudkit and Skykit, please step forward."

They stepped forward together, and their fur mingled as they did so.

"Mudkit. Do you promise to take on all responsibilities, and to always to as your told?" Clawstar said.

Mudkit nodded softly "I do"

"And Skykit, do you promised to take on all responsibilities, and to always do as your told?"

"I do" mewled Skykit, as he dipped his head.

"Then for now on, Mudkit will be knows as Mudpaw, and Skykit will be known as Skypaw." Clawstar announced.

The cats began to yowl loudly "MUDPAW! SKYPAW! MUDPAW! SKYPAW" Mudpaw and Skypaw mewled happily and everyone's voices dyed down.

"Mudpaw, your mentor shall be Mossclaw." Mossclaw pulled herself up, walking over to Mudpaw, the two touched noses. "And Skypaw, your mentor shall be Cloudpelt" Clawstar also announced, and Cloudpelt did the same as Mossclaw. "You will both start your training tomorrow as soon as the morning patrol leaves. Clan dismissed" she called, jumping down from high rock she trotted into her den.

"Well, I guess we should go meet the apprentices" Mudpaw suggested, and Skypaw nodded "Sure. Lets go!" they raced off to the apprentices den, trotting into the entrance.

"Whoa..." they purred in unison, and giggled. The apprentice den was a lot smaller then the nursery, but the beds were very comfy though. Mudpaw and Skypaw brought two of the moss balls together, and lay right next to each other. Mudpaw lay her head on Skypaw's paws, and Skypaw lay his head on her back softly.

**That Next Morning...**

Mudpaw yawned softly, waking up she softly pulled herself from underneath Skypaw's head. "Morning love" she whispered in his ear, unknowing he was awake.

"Morning to you too" he purred softly. She jumped, her face becoming an obviously bright red. He chuckled, stretching as he walked out. She gasped, slapping her forehead. _Nice one, Mudpaw_! She thought, padding out after him.

"Oh, you two are awake!" Cloudpelt mewled as he walked over to them. They nodded, and Mudpaw felt Skypaw wrap his tail around hers, intertwining them. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

Skypaw purred. "Of course"

"Lets get going while we have the sunlight. Today Mossclaw and I will be showing you the territory" he purred, and they both nodded.

"Alright, lets go!" purred Mossclaw, who blasted out of the camp. Cloudpelt quickly pounced after her, and Skypaw and Mudpaw followed close behind. As soon as they left the camp, a new, fresh forestry kind of scent hit them.

They slowed to a trot, and Cloudpelt stopped them. "Skypaw, do you smell anything?" he commanded, and Skypaw tasted the air.

"Umm... yes... is it, a squirrel..?" he mewled confusedly, and Cloudpelt purred.

"Good job! Lets continue." They continued, and a large shimmering river rushed up ahead. "Now you see Mudpaw, us girls are born with better swimming skills than boys, and to our advantage, that river is apart of our territory!" she teased, racing down the riverside with Mudpaw. Mudpaw giggled, touching the water with her paw. Mossclaw dived into the water, sending water flying. Mudpaw leaped in, the cold liquid sinking into her fur. Almost as an instinct she began to paddle her tiny paws, while Skypaw slipped on the rocks. He slid in, and splashed under. He lashed his paws every which way, and Mudpaw grabbed his scruff, pulling him to a nearby rock. She carefully threw him up onto it, and he shook off.

"How do you girls do that?" he laughed, and she chuckled.

"I... I actually don't know. It just kind of... happens." and with that, she plunged back into the water. Cloudpelt even slid all over the shore, and the two girls wadded out chuckling.

"Lets continue so we can get back soon" Mossclaw mewled, and the boys immediately agreed. On the way back they had went hunting, and came back with two plump squirrels, a vole, and a mouse. They carefully put their catches in the fresh kill pile. It was nearly sun down, and Mudpaw and Skypaw were super tired. As soon as Skypaw touched the moss, he was out.

Mudpaw lay herself carefully next to him, kissing his cheek softly. _I wish he felt the same was as me... _She thought silently, before falling asleep.

**After that moon... **

Skypaw awoke, looking down at Mudpaw. _If only she felt the same way as me, I would love to be able to kiss her beautiful cheeks everyday._ He purred, silently kissing her cheek. She gave a short smile, opening one eye.

"Peek-a-boo" she giggled, and sat up. "Yes, I was awake when you kissed - wait..." then she realized it. _Wait... he kissed ME?!_ she thought, looking up at his obviously red face. She giggled, kissing his nose. "Don't worry, I feel the same way" she whispered, running her tail over his mouth as she padded out. He stood, shocked, as he watched her walk out. _Wait... she...she actually DOES like me back!_ he thought excitedly, walking out he padded after her.

"Skypaw, Mudpaw! Are you ready to learn some fighting techniques?" Cloudpelt mewled, his brown eyes sparkling excitedly.

"OF COURSE I am!" Skypaw giggled, jumping up and down happily.

"Me too!" Mudpaw purred, and her eyes shone brightly.

"Then lets go!" Mossclaw mewled, trotting out of the camp. Mudpaw trotted up next to her, while Cloudpelt and Skypaw fell behind, talking quietly.

"So, any girls on your mind?" Cloudpelt questioned, and Skypaw's face became instantly red.

"Well... maybe..." he purred, and Cloudpelt pushed him softly.

"Come on, tell your old pa" he laughed, and Skypaw giggled.

"Maybe umm... Mudpaw..." he whispered, and Cloudpelt yowled.

"Mudpaw?! Really?! You guys would be adorable together!" Skypaw glanced at Mudpaw, who was giggling. He slapped Cloudpelt softly, hissing.

"Really? You would yell out like that!"

**Mudpaws POV**

Mosspelt gave a soft giggle, looking down at Mudpaw. "So... do you have any boys on your mind?" She purred, and Mudpaw looked down at her paws as she walked.

"Well... actually, I have been looking at Skypaw a little..." she mewled, and Cloudpelt giggled. Mossclaw stopped.

"Hey Skypaw..." "Yes...?" he said nervously. "You said you had feelings for Mudpaw, right?" The two apprentices began to blush.

"Ya..." he purred.

"And Mudpaw, you have feelings for Skypaw, correct?" he questioned. She nodded. "Well, then why don't you two be mates?" She suggested, and Skypaw licked her neck fur softly.

"Who said we weren't?" he purred, and Mudpaw giggled. Their tail intertwined, and Mossclaw purred.

"How adorable," she said, leaning her head into Cloudpelt's fur. He cleaned her fur, before meowing. "Okay, lovey birds, we have to return to training."

"Oh, ya!" the apprentices mewled in unison, and continued to trot towards the training hollow.

"Okay, first we will show you the basics." Cloudpelt explained, and both the apprentices nodded.

"Okay, so, lets begin. First, you plan your self out. If Mossclaw is standing to the right of the tree, by jumping left, and skidding under her, I can confuse her enough to give me just the amount of time to trip and and get onto her." he explained, leaping forward quickly. Mossclaw turned left, just as Cloudpelt flew under her. Mossclaw tried to spin around, but Cloudpelt had already tackled her from behind, and had his paws over her neck. She giggled, and pushed him off. "You see, if we were actually fighting I could have easily bit into her throat, and clawed her stomach at the same time." he explained, and smiled. "Now its your turn. Do exactly what I did." Cloudpelt ordered, sitting off in a low tree branch.

"Okay..." Skypaw whispered, looking at exactly where Mudpaw was standing. He swiftly pounced to the right, and she turned. He flew under her, and as she went to snap her head the other way, he tackled her, standing above her with his paws on her neck. "Amazing!" Cloudpelt yowled, and Skypaw softly got off of her. "Now Mudpaw, you get to try to do the same to Skypaw" Mossclaw said softly, and Mudpaw nodded. She quickly calculated her attack, jumping to the right. But Skypaw was too fast. He jumped to the left, and as she landed, he tackled her yet again. But, to Mudpaw's advantage she was just small enough to flip him off, and she shot up, jumping ontop of him, with her paws to his neck this time.

"Wonderful come back, Mudpaw" Mossclaw mewled proudly. "Good job" Skypaw giggled, and Mudpaw pounced off of him. "Thank you' She mewled. "Alright, lets get back to the camp. Its nearly night." Cloudpelt ordered, and the other fell behind them as they ran back to the camp. As Mudpaw lay down next to Skypaw in their den, Mudpaw yawned. "Goodnight, Skypaw" "Goodnight" he purred, "I... love you" he said quickly, lying down his head next to hers. "I love you too" She whispered, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Next Morning... **

Mudpaw awoke abruptly, to find that Skypaw's warm body was missing from next to her. She quickly pulled up, walking outside. The suns bright rays suddenly shot onto her fur, and made it look as though it was shining. She licked off her ruffled fur, and saw Clawstar approach her.

"Ah, Mudpaw. I was looking for you." she meowed, and Mudpaw looked up.

"I need you and Skypaw to go with Cloudpelt and Mossclaw to go on morning patrol" Clawstar continued, and her tail flicked.

"Alright Clawstar. I will find them and tell them" Mudpaw nodded, bowing her head she walked off. But as she searched the camp, there was no sign of any of the three. Then she got this eerie feeling that told her to _run. _Not just run, but run out of the camp. Every fur along her spine stood on end, as she quickly pelted out of the camp.

Mudpaw pelted out of the camp as quickly as her tiny paws would take her.

Her tinier then normal size was an advantage, as she could run faster than most cats.

A loud, eerie yowl could be heard, but it was cut short as another howl interrupted it. But this was no howl, it caused Mudpaw to stop where she was.

_Dog... _the thought flashed through her mind, and her heart began to pound.

"Oh Starclan... please help me..." she panicked, and as if Starclan was watching over her, the wind changed direction, sending the mingled scent of panicked cat and dog.

She raced after the scent, following it over logs and past enormous oak trees.

Then she noticed something.

The spine tingling scent of fresh spilled blood could be scented, and she saw the scene unfolding infront of her. There were three large dogs, each dog had a hold of one of the cats.

The largest dog had Skypaw, who was on the edge of fainting. Mudpaw planned everything out. She picked up a pebble, throwing it at a branch, and the pebble landed directly in the river. Each dog jumped up, racing over.

Mudpaw swiftly jumped on the middle dogs back, yowling loudly "RUN AND GET CLAWSTAR NOW!" she hissed, and all the cats pelted to camp.

Mudpaw shredded into the dogs neck, creating a large gash.

She leaped onto the left dog, digging her claws as deep as possible into the dogs eyes. An ear piercing yelp echoed through the forest, and the dog fell over.

As she jumped on the right dog, she noticed it was more swift. It immediately turned, about to catch Mudpaw in his jaws. She gasped, closing her eyes as she prepared for impact.

But a loud thud told her to open her eyes, and she turned around to see a black cat disappearing around the river bend, and the dog she was about to attack was dead.

She gasped, noticing the entire neck skin had been peeled off and thrown. She shivered.

As Clawstar raced down the small hill, she skidded to a stop.

"Holy Starclan..." she exclaimed, her eyes becoming large with amazement.

"Oh... my... Starclan..." Skypaw mewled.

Mudpaw looked up, her neck was slightly covered in blood from the fall, and her paw had a small cut.

"Lets get you to-" Clawstar started, but was interrupted.

"MY BABY!" shrieked Raineye, who came blasting from the group of cats, sliding down to Mudpaw. "Are you alright sweety?" she mewled, cleaning the blood from Mudpaws neck.

"YES, mom, I'm fine!" Mudpaw exclaimed, pulling herself up the hill, side by side with her mother and Skypaw.

"You alright, Mudpaw?" Skypaw asked, and just as she was about to scream, she noticed the concern in his eyes.

"I promise I'm fine, Skypaw" she purred, leaning her head on his shoulder.

As they entered camp, Darkpool escorted both apprentices into the den. grabbing poppy seeds and cobwebs, he expertly wrapped up her paw and cleaned off Skypaw where is neck had been shredded open by the dog that had lashed him around. He wrapped the cobwebs around Skypaws neck, and fed him a few extra poppy seeds. "Alright, Skypaw I need you to come visit me every morning so I can make sure it doesn't get infected" Darkpool said quietly, like he normally does, and Skypaw nodded.

"Yes sir" Skypaw mewled, pulling himself up, he and Mudpaw walked out together just as Clawstar was about to call a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath the high rock" she yowled loudly, and all of the warriors and apprentices swiftly came out into the clearing.

"Today, a very brave apprentice saved two of our best warriors, and another apprentice. Mudpaw and Skypaw, please step forward" Doing as they were told, the two apprentices stepped forward.

"Mudpaw, do you accept the responsibilities you are being given as a warrior, to sacrifice yourself for the safety of your clan?"

"I do" Mudpaw said proudly.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known by your new warrior name, Mudflower"

"Skypaw, do you accept the responsibilities you are being given as a warriors, to sacrifice yourself for the safety of your clan?"

"Yes, I do" Skypaw said, his head held high.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known by your new warrior name, Skyheart"

All the cats yowled loudly. "MUDFLOWER! SKYHEART! MUDFLOWER! SKYHEART!"

Mudflower and Skyheart touched noses, and Clawstar explained loudly "Now, you two must stand vigil the entire night, right in the middle of camp" Clawstar pointed to a small circle in the dirt, right in the middle of camp.

Mudflower and Skyheart walked to the middle of camp, sitting down back to back, to watch the clan for the entire night.

**After vigil...  
Skyheart's POV  
**  
Skyheart pulled himself up as Clawstar dismissed them from vigil. He quickly grabbed Mudflower, pulling her out of the camp quickly. "Hey, so we're warriors now..." he purred, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mudflower gasped. Skyheart! Don't you think we're a little... young...?" she said, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"We're warriors now, that's ten moons old! We're not young at all." He purred, dragging her further into the darkest part of the territory.

**Many, Many moons later...**

Mudflower screeched loudly from inside the med den. A small mew was heard, then another, and yet another. Darkpool could be heard, silently whispering to her instructions to help her along.

It was obvious that Skyheart was ready to jump out of his pelt. Darkpool meowed as loud as he could."Skyheart, would you like to see your kits?"

"Of course I would" Skyheart said, slowly padding into the nursery. "Oh my..." He purred, looking down at his four adorable kits.

"So far I named two, they are Rosekit, and Ashkit" she purred.

"I'll name the last two Junekit, and Leafkit" Skyheart suggested, and Mudflower smiled. "Those are beautiful names" she purred, and he walked over to lay next to her. Junekit smelled the air, and crawled over to lay on Skyheart's paws.

"Aww, how cute!" Mudflower whispered, pulling the other kits over to her. She gave a quick yawn, laying her head down under his head, and with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning... **

Mudpaw awoke abruptly, to find that Skypaw's warm body was missing from next to her. She quickly pulled up, walking outside. The suns bright rays suddenly shot onto her fur, and made it look as though it was shining. She licked off her ruffled fur, and saw Clawstar approach her.

"Ah, Mudpaw. I was looking for you." she meowed, and Mudpaw looked up.

"I need you and Skypaw to go with Cloudpelt and Mossclaw to go on morning patrol" Clawstar continued, and her tail flicked.

"Alright Clawstar. I will find them and tell them" Mudpaw nodded, bowing her head she walked off. But as she searched the camp, there was no sign of any of the three. Then she got this eerie feeling that told her to _run. _Not just run, but run out of the camp. Every fur along her spine stood on end, as she quickly pelted out of the camp.

Mudpaw pelted out of the camp as quickly as her tiny paws would take her.

Her tinier then normal size was an advantage, as she could run faster than most cats.

A loud, eerie yowl could be heard, but it was cut short as another howl interrupted it. But this was no howl, it caused Mudpaw to stop where she was.

_Dog... _the thought flashed through her mind, and her heart began to pound.

"Oh Starclan... please help me..." she panicked, and as if Starclan was watching over her, the wind changed direction, sending the mingled scent of panicked cat and dog.

She raced after the scent, following it over logs and past enormous oak trees.

Then she noticed something.

The spine tingling scent of fresh spilled blood could be scented, and she saw the scene unfolding infront of her. There were three large dogs, each dog had a hold of one of the cats.

The largest dog had Skypaw, who was on the edge of fainting. Mudpaw planned everything out. She picked up a pebble, throwing it at a branch, and the pebble landed directly in the river. Each dog jumped up, racing over.

Mudpaw swiftly jumped on the middle dogs back, yowling loudly "RUN AND GET CLAWSTAR NOW!" she hissed, and all the cats pelted to camp.

Mudpaw shredded into the dogs neck, creating a large gash.

She leaped onto the left dog, digging her claws as deep as possible into the dogs eyes. An ear piercing yelp echoed through the forest, and the dog fell over.

As she jumped on the right dog, she noticed it was more swift. It immediately turned, about to catch Mudpaw in his jaws. She gasped, closing her eyes as she prepared for impact.

But a loud thud told her to open her eyes, and she turned around to see a black cat disappearing around the river bend, and the dog she was about to attack was dead.

She gasped, noticing the entire neck skin had been peeled off and thrown. She shivered.

As Clawstar raced down the small hill, she skidded to a stop.

"Holy Starclan..." she exclaimed, her eyes becoming large with amazement.

"Oh... my... Starclan..." Skypaw mewled.

Mudpaw looked up, her neck was slightly covered in blood from the fall, and her paw had a small cut.

"Lets get you to-" Clawstar started, but was interrupted.

"MY BABY!" shrieked Raineye, who came blasting from the group of cats, sliding down to Mudpaw. "Are you alright sweety?" she mewled, cleaning the blood from Mudpaws neck.

"YES, mom, I'm fine!" Mudpaw exclaimed, pulling herself up the hill, side by side with her mother and Skypaw.

"You alright, Mudpaw?" Skypaw asked, and just as she was about to scream, she noticed the concern in his eyes.

"I promise I'm fine, Skypaw" she purred, leaning her head on his shoulder.

As they entered camp, Darkpool escorted both apprentices into the den. grabbing poppy seeds and cobwebs, he expertly wrapped up her paw and cleaned off Skypaw where is neck had been shredded open by the dog that had lashed him around. He wrapped the cobwebs around Skypaws neck, and fed him a few extra poppy seeds. "Alright, Skypaw I need you to come visit me every morning so I can make sure it doesn't get infected" Darkpool said quietly, like he normally does, and Skypaw nodded.

"Yes sir" Skypaw mewled, pulling himself up, he and Mudpaw walked out together just as Clawstar was about to call a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath the high rock" she yowled loudly, and all of the warriors and apprentices swiftly came out into the clearing.

"Today, a very brave apprentice saved two of our best warriors, and another apprentice. Mudpaw and Skypaw, please step forward" Doing as they were told, the two apprentices stepped forward.

"Mudpaw, do you accept the responsibilities you are being given as a warrior, to sacrifice yourself for the safety of your clan?"

"I do" Mudpaw said proudly.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known by your new warrior name, Mudflower"

"Skypaw, do you accept the responsibilities you are being given as a warriors, to sacrifice yourself for the safety of your clan?"

"Yes, I do" Skypaw said, his head held high.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known by your new warrior name, Skyheart"

All the cats yowled loudly. "MUDFLOWER! SKYHEART! MUDFLOWER! SKYHEART!"

Mudflower and Skyheart touched noses, and Clawstar explained loudly "Now, you two must stand vigil the entire night, right in the middle of camp" Clawstar pointed to a small circle in the dirt, right in the middle of camp.

Mudflower and Skyheart walked to the middle of camp, sitting down back to back, to watch the clan for the entire night.

**After vigil... Skyheart's POV ** Skyheart pulled himself up as Clawstar dismissed them from vigil. He quickly grabbed Mudflower, pulling her out of the camp quickly. "Hey, so we're warriors now..." he purred, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Mudflower gasped. Skyheart! Don't you think we're a little... young...?" she said, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"We're warriors now, that's ten moons old! We're not young at all." He purred, dragging her further into the darkest part of the territory.

**Many, Many moons later...**

Mudflower screeched loudly from inside the med den. A small mew was heard, then another, and yet another. Darkpool could be heard, silently whispering to her instructions to help her along.

It was obvious that Skyheart was ready to jump out of his pelt. Darkpool meowed as loud as he could."Skyheart, would you like to see your kits?"

"Of course I would" Skyheart said, slowly padding into the nursery. "Oh my..." He purred, looking down at his four adorable kits.

"So far I named two, they are Rosekit, and Ashkit" she purred.

"I'll name the last two Junekit, and Leafkit" Skyheart suggested, and Mudflower smiled. "Those are beautiful names" she purred, and he walked over to lay next to her. Junekit smelled the air, and crawled over to lay on Skyheart's paws.

"Aww, how cute!" Mudflower whispered, pulling the other kits over to her. She gave a quick yawn, laying her head down under his head, and with that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Next Morning...**

Skyheart awoke in the med den, with Mudflower sleeping peacefully, while Junekit and Ashkit were already awake, mewling quietly for their mother.

"One second little ones" Skyheart purred, licking Mudflowers muzzle softly. As she awoke, she gave a drowsy yawn

"Good morning beautiful" He purred, intertwining tails with her.

"Good morning" she smiled, looking up at him. As she was about to speak, her stomach grumbled hungrily, making her giggle.

"I was JUST about to ask if you would like to have breakfast with us" she explained, and he purred.

"Sure, Mudflower. I will go get us something to eat." And with that, he bounded off to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a large squirrel and a plump vole. As he trotted back to the nursery, Junekit mewled quietly, and Skyheart trotted faster.

"Here you go" he mumbled through a full mouth, and dropped the squirrel infront of her.

"Thank you" she said politely, and began eating while her kits began to nurse quietly.

"SKYHEART!" Clawstar yowled, and Skyheart dropped his squirrel, racing out. As soon as his pelt hit the open sunlight, a sight caused him to pause. A dog had silently grabbed Clawstar, and was trying to pull her away.

"Hang on! He yowled, leaping forward. "Come get me, ya flea bag!" he hissed, and the dog dropped Clawstar. He shot under the dogs legs, but it caught him by the tail.

"Two can play that game!" He hissed, clutching his razor sharp teeth onto the dogs tail. The dog let go of his tail, and Skyheart shot off into the forest.

The dogs pounding paws raced after him, and his heart began to race. He was running out of space between him, and the river.

He gave a hopeful gasp, before turning. The dog raced into him, grabbing him by the neck.

It all went black, as a unwanted memory caused him to remember his last encounter with dogs. Fright caused him to go limp, and the dog threw him into the air.

He grabbed up, his claw catching the branch. He pulled himself up, and clung to the branch. The dog barked madly, jumping up. He grabbed the branch, shaking it wildly.

Skyheart fell, landing on his paws, he shot forward, directly into the river. His head was plunged underneath the freezing liquid, causing him to gasp for air, but there was no air to gasp for. He struggled to kick off the bottom, and his head bobbed above the waters surface. He kicked wildly, pushing to the opposite bank of the river.

He lay, cold and tired, as the dog paced back and forth. Finally, it plunged into the cold water, at the wrong time. The current carried the dog just far enough, that a large jutting rock stabbed him in the side, going right through his heart.

Skyheart pulled himself up, his limbs slowly began to become stronger and stronger. He looked at the other bank, and he slowly became more and more dizzy. Finally he found a broken down tree branch, and walked across the branch. He stumbled, slowly making his way back to the camp. An eerie scream in the distance caught his attention. He knew that voice... but from where? He heard it again.

"Skyheart!" it called, before he gasped. _MUDFLOWER! _he thought suddenly, and his body carried him to camp. A large tree had squashed the nursery.

"Mudflower!" He yowled, launching himself at the old tree trunk. He scrabbled across, diving into the nursery's crushed wall. Mudflower could be seen, hiding in the meds den.

He threw away a few broken tree limbs, taking each tiny kit out.

"Skyheart, go. Im stuck, theres no getting me out of here" Mudflower whispered, a single tear falling from her eye as she lay her head on her paws.

Skyheart wriggled down, throwing the trees limbs out of the way, finding that, Mudflower was indeed stuck. He quickly pulled out a clump of dirt, and pushed her out, just as Junekit fell in.

"JUNEKIT!" Mudflower shreeked, before she leaped out of the nursery.

Skyheart threw Junekit under him, just as the med den collapsed.

Everyone gasped, and Mudflower lay down, continuing to stare at the ruins of the nursery, as though she expected it to be completely new again.

Suddenly, Skyheart jumped out of the med den, holding a tiny and dusty Junekit in his jaws.

"SKYHEART! JUNEKIT!" Mudflower exclaimed, leaping over to him. Junekit mewled confusedly, shaking off as she smelled her way back to her siblings.

Skyheart and Mudflower shared toungues quickly, and Mudflower hurried over to her kits, noticing something.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear..." she winced, and shot her head up at Skyheart.

"Skyheart, Leafkit is gone" She whispered, and Skyheart immediately knew who had taken her.

"Dogs..." he murmered.

Mudflower hissed, her claws immediately unseathing. "If i find that rotten piece of mouse dung, im gonnna-

"Hold on there fiesty one, theres kits here." Skyheart purred.

Mudflower looked up at him, the concerned, motherly look returning to her eyes.

"Skyheart, I cant loose my kit, I just cant! I would never be able to forgive myself" she winced, and Skyheart plunged off into the forest.

As Skyheart flew around the tree corner, he came face to face with a large tom. But heres the catch, the large tom was holding a small, blueish/grey figure in his mouth.

"Excuse me... is that a KIT in your grasp?" Skyheart snapped, his eyes became a cold, dark blue.

"Why, maybe it is... is it yours?" the tom growled, throwing the kit onto the ground, and it coughed and gasped as the wind was knocked out of its fragile body.

"THATS IT, YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!" Skyheart yowled, slamming into the large toms chest, he immediately knocked him back. The tom stumbled, and Skyheart slammed the toms large body into the river, picking up Leafkit, he raced back to camp.

As he entered camp, he saw Mudflower, curled up around her tiny kits in the back right corner of the camp. Skyheart slipped over to her, putting down Leafkit in the clump of kits.

He walked off, lying down in the warriors night, Skyheart had a dream. He was running through a large field, while smoke was spread through the sky. Black wisps of light whirled past him, until a cat could be seen racing across the field.

"The Leaf of a Rose will turn against the Ash of June" a large she-cat had meowed, as it stepped out infront of him. Its White fur was outlined by light grey stripes, and its light blue eyes shone against his dark surroundings.

"Where am I?" he said, his voice echoeing across the large fields.

"That information is for you to find out." she meowed, as she walked next to him.

"Wait... what is your name?" he asked, looking up to meet her gaze.

"I am Snowstep, former deputy of Iceclan. I ran away and starved to death when I lost my kits during battle." She sighed, before diving back into the black shadows.

As soon as she had disappeared, Skyheart awoke. Mudflower was still sound asleep, and Skyheart got up quietly. He quietly trotted out of the camp, disappearing in the shadowsof the many trees.

As Skyheart walked up to the edge of the river, the moons reflection caught the edge of the water, and as the water rippled, the moonlight reflected onto his fur, making it a shining silver color.

All of a sudden, a small figure could be seen floating down the river. Skyheart caught it with his paw, pulling it to the river edge.

Skyheart could see the figures flank softly rising and falling, in a peaceful mannor. He licked off the kit, showing off its true color.

The small kitten spattered up water, raising its tiny head. As it looked up, Skyheart licked it softly.

"Young one, what is your name?"

"I am Moonkit" she mewled, blinking her enormously cute blue eyes.

"Lets get you back to the camp" Skyheart mewled quietly, picking up the tiny kit. He trotted back to camp, placing the kit down. "Stay there" he mewled, and slowly crept into Clawstars den.

"Clawstar?" he whispered, and she yawned.

"Yes, Skyheart" she said, sitting up.

"I have found a kit by the river bank. Her name is Moonkit" he explained, and Moonkit trotted in at the sound of her name, taking her place next to Skyheart.

"Oh my, she is a very beautiful kit" Clawstar smiled

"Indeed she is" Skyheart purred, and Mudflower yawned, as she sleepily waddled into the leaders den.

"Hey Skyheart, whats happening?" she purred, and Skyheart giggled.

"Well, I may have found an abandoned kit.."

"oh my starclan! Really? where is it?" Mudflower exclaimed, before Moonkit turned to look at her.

"Hello, I am Moonkit" the small kit purred, and she bowed her head politely to Mudflower, offering her her spot next to Skyheart.

"Oh thank you, Moonkit. I am Mudflower" she purred, and she curled up next to Skyheart.

Moonkit quietly sat next to Mudflower, and Clawstar looked over to Skyheart, who was staring off into the distance.

"Skyheart!" she called, and he focused back on her.

"Yes?" he yawned, his eyes huge.

"Is something bothering you?" she questioned, and he shook his head. "Alright," she sighed, summoning them off with her tail. "Run along, go get the rest of your goodnight sleep" she said, and the three silently walked out of the den.


	3. Chapter 3

Mudflower quickly rushed through the forest. It felt good to be able to run again, now that her kits could eat regular food. She trotted down to the river, taking a quick drink. But now, Skyheart is Skystar, because of what happened to Clawstar.

_Flashback...__ It was late one night, and Clawstar had gone out on night patrol. The large tom that had taken Skyheart's kit, Leafkit, pounced on her back. By time the patrol got there, she had been shredded open, and was missing both her eyes._

So, the deputy is now Cloudpelt, who's apprentice is Rosepaw, and Skystar's apprentice is Junepaw. Mudflower gets to be mentor of Moonpaw, and Mossclaw is now the mentor of Leafpaw.

As Mudflower was about to walk out of camp, Skystar called a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath high rock" He called, and Mudflower turned to trot over.

"Todays morning patrol will be Mudflower, Moonpaw, Junepaw, and Cloudpelt. Mossclaw, you may choose who will go with you on evening patrol" Mossclaw gave a small nod, and Mudflower turned to the morning patrol.

"If we want to be morning patrol, I suggest we leave as soon as possible" she meowed, and Cloudpelt nodded in agreement.

As soon as he did so, Mudflower turned to head out. "Cloudpelt, you take Junepaw, and I will take Moonpaw. You and her start on the left, while Moonpaw and I will start right, and we will meet in the middle. If you run into any trouble, yowl for us" she ordered, and Cloudpelt nodded.

"Alright, Junepaw. Lets go" he said, and he turned to trot off.

"Let us go also, Moonpaw" Mudflower purred, and Moonpaw bowed her head. "Yes mother" she said properly, before the two set off.

As they padded through the forest, a call out in the distance caused both the cats to pause.

"What was that?" Moonpaw said quietly.

"That was our call" Mudflower purred, quickly leaping off into the under brush. At first, she had hoped she had been hearing things. But, sadly, she wasn't.

A large dog had its jaws locked around Cloudpelt's throat. Junepaw had her claws dug into another dogs stomach, and the dog's body lay limp beneath her tiny paws. The look on her face was shocked and her eyes had a cold glare on the dogs face.

She looked up, and immediately jumped on the second dogs back, clinging onto its back for dear life, as it shook Cloudpelt's limp body in its enormous mouth.

Mudflower leaped forward, digging her claws into the dogs enormous face. As it struggled to pry her off, she hissed to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw! Get its heart!" she had said, and Moonpaw quickly dashed under the large creature, digging her claws into its sensitive stomach.

"The dog howled in confusion, making a mad dash, it dropped Cloudpelt's body into the nearby underbrush.

"CLOUDPELT!" Mudflower cried, dashing over to him.

"Junepaw, tell Skystar and Darkpool to get here. NOW!" Mudflower snapped, and Junepaw quickly blasted off towards camp.

Mudflower crawled into the underbrush, grabbing Cloudpelt's scruff. She swiftly pulled him out, as a tear fell from his eyes. The sound of thudding paws told her Skystar was coming, and he had brought Darkpool, Junepaw, and Mossclaw.

Skystar stopped immediately as he noticed Cloudpelt's limp body. His eyes narrowed, and Mossclaw yowled loudly.

"NO! Cloudpelt!" she winced, leaping over to his side. She lay her head on his cold fur, and tears quickly fell from her eyes. Skystar quietly padded over, laying his forehead on his father chest. "He's still b-breathing..." Skystar choked out silently.

"Ill do what I can. Junepaw, please go retrieve Nightpaw. Tell her to bring me " Darkpool said silently, and Junepaw rushed off.

Mudflower lay down, trying to clean what she could from his blood stained neck fur.

A light breeze carried the scent of dog. Mudflower quickly shot her head up, scanning the horizon. A large figure caught her eye, but she was too late. A large black dog snatched her up, running off with her. She yowled loudly, as the dogs teeth dug into her stomach fur. This dog was familiar. This was the same dog that had killed Cloudpelt!

Mudflower hissed, a sudden rage flowing through her. She twisted and turned, smacking the dog in the face. It shook abruptantly, causing her to become dizzy. She unseathed her claws, as everything began to become black. She slapped her claws into the dogs left eye, digging it far into the dogs pupil. It yelped, throwing Mudflower in rage. She smacked into the side of a tree, and lost consciousness.

She awoke, yet everything around her was black. A large cat stood infront of her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, She gasped. "Cloudpelt? But... I thought you d-died..." She mewled, and Cloudpelt's eyes became soft.

"Mudflower, I am dead. This is all a dream. It is up to you to walk forward, or to turn back." He said, and as he did, a bright light appeared. She shook, turning to run.

"That light, I know what it is! It leads to Starclan!" She said, her voice shook as she did. She pelted in the other direction, and a long shock caused her life to flash past her eyes.

She gasped, and she opened her eyes. The forest flashed past her, and she noticed she was still in the dogs mouth. She quickly reacted, pretending to still be limp.

The dog set her down, and lifted its head to smell the air. She jumped up, running forward as quickly as she could. She leaped into the first tree she saw, climbing up to the thickest branch. She jumped through the trees, as quickly as she could.

She looked around, checking for the dog.

To her relief, it had disappeared into some nearby brush, and a no fur was screaming madly at it.

Mudflower climbed down the tree she was on, and happily sprinted towards the camp. She ran through the camp entrance, and directly into the Clan leaders den. She tackled Skystar, and giggled. Skystar jumped up, turning to look at her. "Mudflower! Your alive!" he exclaimed, tears rushing down his cheeks in joy. They shared tongues, and Skystar slipped out of the den.

"All cats gather under the high rock!" Skystar said, joy rushing through his voice.

All the cats sadly walked out of their dens, Their tails dragging.

Moonpaw sniffled, as she looked up. "Skystar, what could possibly cause you to be so joyful? Mudflower is... dead..." Moonpaw choked quietly, and Skystar giggled.

"That's the thing... Mudflower ISNT dead!" He yowled happily, and Mudflower jumped up next to him on the high rock.

"Everyone immediately shot their heads up, and began yowling in joy.

Moonpaw, Junepaw, Ashpaw, and Leafpaw all dashed up the high rock, squealing in joy as they curled up between Mudflowers paws. She giggled, cleaning their fur.

"Also, I am still sad to announce that I must announce a new deputy, as Cloudpelt was killed by a dog..." he said, and everyone gasped. He continued.

"So, I have thought and planned, and the new deputy is Mudflower" he purred, and Mudflower gasped.

Everyone yowled happily, and Skystar touched noses with her.

"I love you Mudflower" Skystar purred, and they intertwined tails.

"I love you too" She purred back, and smiled softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Leaf(Winter)

"Today, Ashpaw, Leafpaw, Junepaw, Rosepaw, Moonpaw, AND Nightpaw will all be becoming warriors/Medicine Cats" Skystar announced, and looked down.

"All of you, please step forward" he said, and the six apprentices all step forward.

"Do you five agree to the responsibilities of being a warrior, including risking your life for the sake of your clan?" Skystar asked, and the five said proudly in unison.

"We do"

"Then from this day forth, Ashpaw will be Ashbreeze, Leafpaw, Leaftail, Junepaw, Junefeather, Rosepaw, Rosepelt, and Moonpaw, Moonheart" He said, and the five apprentices dipped their heads.

"And Nightpaw, you shall be know as Nightleaf" He said finally, and Nightpaw dipped his head quietly.

"ASHBREEZE! LEAFTAIL! JUNEFEATHER! ROSEPELT! MOONHEART! NIGHTLEAF!" They all yowled, and Skystar purred, jumping from high rock.

"Clan dismissed!" he meowed, walking off to her den.

"So, - just as Ashbreeze was about to speak, Mossclaw yowled loudly.

"Their coming!" She said, and Skystar immediately dashed off to the med den. Mossclaw was lying in the far corner, her sides rising and falling quickly.

"Calm down, Mossclaw" Nightleaf mewled, sitting next to her. "You are going to stress the kits"

Her eyes narrowed, and she calmed down as much as she could. Mudflower sat outside, listening to what she could hear.

"Alright, there's only one or two more." Nightleaf said, before purring. "Alright! There are three kits" He said, noticing she had lowered her head.

"Mossclaw?" He pressed his paw to her fur, and his eyes grew wide.

"She's ice cold, she's not breathing!" he hissed, walking over to grab the herbs he could, but he was to late.

Skystar stood over his mother, shocked. Her sides fell, the last of her breathe brushing past his paws. He cried softly, digging his claws deeply into the ground.

"NOO" He yowled loudly, and Mudflower came rushing in.

An eerie silence filled the den as Skystar lowered his head, and Mudflower sat next to him. He pressed his head into her neck, and his tears soaked into her fur.

She looked down, silently pulling the kits to her, she lay down and let each of the three begin nursing.

Skystar sniffled, looking down upon his three smaller siblings.

One girl was grey with white mittens and one green eye, one blue, one girl was completely black with bright green eyes, and the only boy had Skystar's eyes and pelt.

"They are awfully adorable kits" Mudflower purred, looking up at Skystar.

"Yes, indeed they are. How about you name the girls?" he offered, cleaning her neck fur.

"Alright, this little white one will be Snowkit, and this little black one will be Crowkit" she suggested, and Skystar nodded.

"And the boy shall be Lightkit" he announced, and Lightkit mewled quietly.

"I guess he likes it" Mudflower giggled, and Skystar chuckled.

"I guess so"

Mudflower purred, pulling herself up she walked outside. Skystar walked after her, trotting up onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet under the high rock." Skystar announced, and a small mewl brought all attention to the nursery. Crowkit came crawling from the den, and Mudflower giggled.

"I got her" she purred, trotting over she grabbed Crowkit by the scruff and carried her into the nursery.

"As I was saying, we have terrible, terrible news." Skystar fell quiet for one second, straining to regain himself.

"Mossclaw was unsuccessful of living through her second litter, yet she has three beautiful kits. Crowkit, Lightkit, and Snowkit" he announced, and many murmurs rose from the gathered cats.

"So, I will need Ashbreeze and Moonheart to bury Cloudpelt and Mossclaw's body's." Skystar choked quietly, and both Ashbreeze and Moonheart nodded.

Skystar quietly trotted off the high rock, his tail dragging as he called. "Clan dismissed" he sighed, his long tail flying around the corner.

"Skystar... wait" Mudflower jumped after him, leaving the clan confused.

Mudflower trotted into his den, squinting to adjust to the dark.

"Skystar..." Mudflower whispered, sitting next to him, she leaned into his warm fur, listening as his heart beat inside his chest.

Skystar sighed, leaning against Mudflower.

"I don't understand... am I doing something wrong? Or does Starclan just not accept me..." Skystar meowed quietly, as more tears dripped down his fur.

"Neither. Their just testing your ability as leader. Do you think Clawstar had it easy when she first became leader? She told me that Starclan sent a tornado to ruin the clan, but she managed to rescue the entire clan, only loosing one elder" Mudflower said, remembering exactly how Clawstar had explained the story.

"Well..." Skystar thought for a moment, before nodding.

"I guess your right. I just need to be stronger, huh?"

"Exactly! And don't worry, anything you go through, I'm here for you" Mudflower purred, pressing herself closer to him.

"Thanks, Mudflower. I wouldn't have gotten through this without you" Skystar purred.

The two walked out of their den together, tails intertwined. They purred quietly as small murmurs filled the camp, and they both trotted into the nursery to check on the kits.

"Mudflower, I suggest you stay with the kits. I will have Leaftail take on your duty while your gone" Skystar said, and Mudflower nodded as she lay down.

"Leaftail! Come to the nursery please!" Mudflower called, and Leaftail came quietly trotting in.

"Yes mother?" she said politely, sitting down infront of her.

"Will you take on my duty's as deputy while I mother these kits?" Mudflower questioned.

"Of course I will!" Leaftail purred, her eyes immediately lighting up.

"Alright. You will stay with your father in the Leader den until I can fight again." Mudflower informed her, and she calmed down again.

"Alright." she said simply, and Skystar purred.

"Leaftail, would you like to inform the clan of this information?" Skystar offered, and Leaftail was completely calm as she answered.

"Sure, Skystar" she said, walking out of the den.

"Alright, sweetheart. I will come and visit when I can" Skystar purred, grooming Mudflower's ruffled fur.

"Okay. Remember what I told you" Mudflower smiled, and Skystar turned to walk out.

Mudflower gave a large yawn, turning to Nightleaf, who was busy putting away herbs.

"Hey Nightleaf" She purred, and he turned to her, walking over.

"Yes?" he said softly.

"If the kits start to annoy you, just wake me" she giggled, giving another large yawn.

"Will do" he smiled, returning to his herb sorting.

Mudflower lay down her head, just as the kits began to nurse again, and she drifted to sleep.

Mudflower was awoken by a long yowl. She snapped awake, raising herself softly. Her eyes adjusted to her dark surroundings, and she checked next to her. All the kits were there. She quietly walked out into camp. The smell of fresh fire caused her to tense up. She looked around her, just as a tree snapped. As she looked up, a large crack caused her to jump out of the way, back to the nursery, She awoke the kits, each of them quietly yawning. She picked up each one, racing out of the nursery. She easily flew over the tree trunk, placing each kit right outside the camp entrance. She raced over to the leader den, to find it was completely empty. Her heart began to race. _Where's Skystar? _She thought, racing out just as the dens leaves caught flame. She picked up the kits, and continued racing through the forest. But her gut instinct told her to go back. She immediately twisted around, racing back towards camp. Then it came to her. She still hadn't checked the other den's. She went through each one, starting with the elders. Empty. Apprentices, and Med/Nursery were all empty. But as she came up on the Warrior den, a white cat appeared inside. She stopped, meowing over the crackles of burning wood.

"COME ON! WE MUST LEAVE!" She yowled, but the white cat came up to her, and she realized who it was.

"Cloudpelt.." She gasped, and realized something... _This must be a dream. _She looked directly into his eyes, and suddenly, he disappeared.

_Mudflower... _Echoed through the air. But from where, Mudflower didn't know. It was all around her.

_MUDFLOWER... It yelled, and she hissed._

_MUDFLOWER!_

Suddenly, Mudflower was snapped awake. Infront of her, Nightleaf was panicked. She stood up, to meet his gaze.

"What is the matter?" She asked, and he pointed outside.

When she peered outside. Ashbreeze and Rosepelt were neck to neck, each were bleeding terribly, and they hissed at each other, so quiet no one could understand what either were saying.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mudflower hissed, causing the two's attention to snap to her. They untumbled from each other, and stood to look at her.

"What is going on here? I can understand from Ashbreeze, but Rosepelt?! Im ashamed!" She snapped, and Rosepelt lowered her head.

"I-I'm sorry mother... I don't know what happen to me... I wasn't thinking right..." she explained, but Mudflower interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it. Have excuses? Explain them to you father" she spat coldly, turning she stalked off to the Nursery. Rosepelt winced softly, whipping around she raced out of camp. Everyone else returned to their daily duties, except Nightleaf.

"Excuse me Mudflower, I will be right back. I'm going out to look for... cobwebs" He murmured, and Mudflower nodded.

"Go on ahead. I will survive a little while." She chuckled, and Nightleaf raced off, not after Cobwebs, no. He was racing after _Rosepelt..._

As Nightleaf slowed, he spotted Rosepelt, sitting alone next to the river. A few teardrops would fall into the river, causing a ripple effect. Nightleaf came up next to her, looking over at her. Rosepelt raised her head, tears continued to streak down her delicate cheeks. Nightleaf came closer, cleaning the tears from her cheeks.

"Its alright. Everyone gets yelled at once or twice in their life" Nightleaf purred, pressing his fur against hers.

Finally, she pressed her crimson fur against his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Why cant everyone be as understanding as you" she sighed, and began crying softly again.

"But Mudflower... she h-ha... hates me" Rosepelt cried quietly, and Nightleaf gasped.

"No she doesn't! She's just stressed. You would too if you had to deal with loosing two of the biggest parts of your life, taking care of yourself, your mate, AND your mates mother's kits!" Nightleaf giggled, and Rosepelt purred with amusement.

"I guess your right, Nightleaf. I shouldn't have taken her so seriously" Rosepelt smiled, and suddenly, Nightleaf kissed her muzzle. The two dashed back to camp, collecting Cobwebs along the way.

"Alright, Mudflower, I'm back-" Nightleaf started, but Mudflower yowled.

"NIGHTLEAF?! DID YOU SEE ROSEPELT? NO-ONE CAN FIND HER! She must think I hate her!" Mudflower cried loudly, and Rosepelt came running into the nursery.

"Mom! Mom! I'm right here! I'm fine!" Rosepelt purred, placing herself next to Mudflower.

"OH, Rosepelt!" Mudflower cried, lying her head on Rosepelt's shoulder.

"I thought you ran away" She whispered, and Rosepelt cleaned her mothers ruffled and tear stained fur.

"Mom, I would never. I just needed some time to think about what I did" Rosepelt said reassuringly.

Rosepelt walked over to Nightleaf, touching her muzzle to his for a quick second, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you" he said, and she giggled.

"Love you too" She purred quietly, trotting out of the med den.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightleaf curled up quietly in his den, as a shadow towered over him.

"Nightleaf!" She whispered, and Nightleaf purred at the sound of Rosepelt's voice.

"Hey Rosepelt" he said, getting up.

"Hey..." She said, a mischievous smile smeared across her face.

Nightleaf chuckled, racing out of camp quietly.

~The Next Morning, Before Sunrise~

Nightleaf and Rosepelt came into camp early in the morning, their tails intertwined. Nightleaf kissed her goodnight, and she trotted into the warriors den, while Nightleaf curled up in his Med Den.

Nightleaf was awoken by a series of shakes, and he jumped awake. Infront of him, Rosepelt was gasping.

"Skystar is badly injured, but Mudflower can't know" she whispered, holding her tail over his mouth.

Nightleaf nodded, quietly trotting out of the den. Skystar was lying in the middle of the camp, blood trickling quickly from his sides, which were still slowly rising and falling at a steady pace.

Nightleaf took in this information, turning he quickly grabbed a few herbs, racing back out.

He placed a few poppy seeds and other mixed herbs infront of Skystar for him to eat when he awoke, and he squeezed a mix of herb juices onto Skystar's wounds.

Immediately after, he placed a few cobwebs on the wounds, pressing on the softly.

But then, he noticed that Skystars paw was twisted, bad. He quickly popped it into place, wrapping a few reeds around it, and a cob web or two to stop the bleeding.

Running back into his den, he grabbed a large leaf and some water. He popped the poppy seeds, mixing them with a few other herbs for Skystar to eat, he steadily poured it down Skystar's throat. He carefully made a few chewing motions with Skystar's jaw, and he coughed suddenly.

Skystar sat up, opening his eyes drowsily. "What... what happened?" Skystar yawned, and Nightleaf ignored his question.

"Skystar, go rest please. It will help you heal" Nightleaf ordered, and Skystar limped off to his den.

Nightleaf trotted back to the nursery, checking on Mudflower. Rosepelt was lying next to his den, cleaning her fur.

"Let me help" Nightleaf purred, cleaning her stomach. He slowly began to lick her lower and lower, until suddenly he licked her there. She chuckled, and purred.

"Nightleaf, your so bad!" She purred. He began to lick faster, and she flinched. Mudflower coughed quietly, and Nightleaf slowly pulled himself up. He turned, to see she was just now awaking. He sighed in relief, so did Rosepelt.

"Hello Mudflower" Rosepelt mewled, sitting up straight with her tail curled around her paws.

"Hello Rosepelt" Mudflower yawned tiredly. She sat up, cleaning her paws. The kits mewled softly for her, and she cleaned each one. An eerie silence filled the den, before Nightleaf decided to break the silence.

"Mudflower, those are beautiful kits" He purred, sitting next to her.

"Yes they are. I just don't know how I'm going to explain to them if they ever find out I'm not their true mother." She sighed suddenly.

"Well, if that does happen, you can just tell them to ask me" Nightleaf purred, and cleaned Mudflower's neck fur.

"Thank you Nightleaf. Your a wonderful cat. I don't know what I would do without you" Mudflower purred, shivering as he cleaned her.

"Well, I think I will take Rosepelt and go out for a few things" Nightleaf suggested, looking over at Rosepelt.

"Alright" Mudflower purred, watching as the two walked out.

Rosepelt dashed out of camp, easily leaping over old logs and such. Nightleaf raced after her, before he lost sight of her. He skidded to a stop, flickering his ears for any sign of her.

"Rosepelt...?" He mewled, looking around. Something was not right. He quickly pelted through the forest, following her scent. It stopped at the river. He gasped, racing through the cold water. A group of cats were gathered around her unconscious body.

"I wonder if she is a rouge..." One kit mewled, and older tom laughed.

"Don't be silly. Her fur is too well kept to be a rouge." he stated, and the largest tom rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's probably a kittypet" he spat, pushing her roughly.

"Excuse me.." Nightleaf growled, walking out into the clearing. His sleek fur shone in the sunlight, making each cat strain to look directly at his glossy coat.

"Hello... I am Goldestar, leader of Fernclan" The largest tom announced, walking towards Nightleaf.

"I am Nightleaf, medicine cat of Vineclan" Nightleaf mewled, bowing his head respectfully. All of the cats gasped.

"Wait, there's another clan?" Another tom mewled, stepping forward.

"Yes. We own a large amount of the territory across the river" Nightleaf announced, his tail flicking in amusement.

"Well, we found this kitty-" just as Golderstar was about to speak, Nightleaf interrupted.

"Oh, she isn't a kittypet. That is my mate, Rosepelt" Nightleaf said defensively, just as Rosepelt awoke with a frightened meow.

"NIGHTLEAF!" She yowled, looking around silently as she realized Nightleaf was there.

"Nightleaf!" she jumped happily, racing over to him. They nuzzled each other quietly, and Goldenstar whispered to his clanmates.

"We are sorry for interrupting. Thank you for not harming Rosepelt" Nightleaf purred, and Goldenstar smiled.

"May Starclan guide your clan. We will meet at the large rock at the waterfall at full moon" Goldenstar announced, and Nightleaf nodded.

"I will inform Skystar" Nightleaf said kindly, before turning to leave with Rosepelt close at his heels. He quickly jumped into camp, and Mudflower happily sprung over. Nightleaf rushed past her, and straight into Skystar's den.

"Skystar. Rosepelt and I have discovered another clan, Fernclan" Nightleaf mewled, sitting in Skystar's den.

"Oh really? Please, explain" Skystar suggested.

"Well, the leader is Goldenstar. He has asked that you would meet him at the large rock next to the waterfall at the end of the river on full moon" Nightleaf continued, and Skystar nodded.

"Alright. I will take a few of my warriors along with me, including Mudflower" he announced, trotting outside.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet underneath the high rock" Skystar called, and all the warriors and apprentices gathered quickly.

"I have been informed that a clan, Fernclan, has called for a gathering next full moon. I will be taking a few warriors along with me on this journey"

Many cats murmured amongst each other, and Skystar continued,

"I will be taking Moonheart, Junefeather, Mudflower, Ashbreeze, and Nightleaf" he announced, and Rosepelt looked heartbroken, yet it was Nightleaf who spoke up.

"Well, what about Rosepelt?" He mewled, and Rosepelt looked at her paws.

"Well, I guess she may go if she would like. But I need someone to watch after the kits" He said, and Moonheart stepped forward.

"I will" She offered, and Skystar dipped his head.

"Thank you Moonheart" He smiled, before yowling.

"Clan dismissed!"

**Next evening.**

"Alright! We shall leave as soon as Mudflower is prepared" Skystar purred, looking towards the nursery.

"I'm coming!" Mudflower mewled, walking out of the nursery. Her fur was gleaming in the full moonlight. She purred, running her tail over Skystar's mouth.

"You look wonderful, Mudflower" Skystar purred, and Mudflower's green and blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Well, lets go!" she purred, trotting ahead with the others following close behind. Skystar caught up to her, trotting next to her. She leaned her head into his scruff, intertwining tails with him.

"Here we are" He said suddenly, stopping, he turned to an enormous rock. it sat over the river, and there was a large circular rock dug into the ground. Two splotches of moonlight shot onto the large rock, and Goldenstar and Skystar sat together upon the lights, their fur gleaming. Mudflower sat beneath the rock, next to a she-cat about her size.

"Hello" Mudflower purred to the cat. "I'm Mudflower"

"Hello" The cat answered back, and giggled. "I'm Faithheart" she purred, nodding as the leaders called out for the clans attention.

"Excuse me! Welcome to our first gathering. I say this because every full moon we will gather here. Our medicine cats tell us that there is strong Starclan presence here. When we come here, we will inform the other clan about what is happening." Goldenstar explained, and cats below murmured.

"Skystar, is their any news, such as new warriors, deaths, or new kits?"

"Well, my mother, Mossclaw, died during her second litter of kits. My mate, Mudflower, has been kind enough to adopt the kits until they are old enough to hurt on their own. My daughter, Rosepelt, is expecting kits soon-!" he was interrupted by a hiss, and Rosepelt was yowling. Nightleaf's eyes lit up.

"Speaking of which, I think they're coming!" he yowled, whispering to her what to do.

After a few dramatic minutes, Rosepelt had given birth to four healthy kits. Two girls, two boys. Suddenly, Junefeather winced. She jumped up, racing to camp. "something's wrong with Moonheart!" she yowled over her shoulder, and all the cats followed after her. (Even Nightleaf and Rosepelt, both carrying their kits.)

Junefeather was right. A large portion of the camp was completely ruined, and no life could be seen. The reek of freshly spilled blood hung over the air, and Mudflower stepped through the cats. Only Junefeather and her could hear the soft mewls coming from the den.

The two raced over to the den, pulling away branches. There in the back, Moonheart was curled up protectively around the kits. All three were there, and she was shivering like mad.

"Moonheart!" Junefeather cried, racing over to her. She pressed her warm body against her sisters, leading her out.

"I... Junefeather?" Moonheart whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Yes?" Junefeather said in a concerned tone.

"I... I cant see" she choked. That was when Junefeather noticed that Moonheart's eyes were a unlively white/blue color, and she was cut badly.

"Your... your blind?" Junefeather began, howling loudly.

"NIGHTLEAF!" she yowled, and the black cat came racing to the scene. He stopped immediately as he realized her eyes.

"One moment, Moonheart. I may be able to fix that" he ran into his den, grabbing some herbs. He placed them infront of her, and she ate quickly. She blinked a few times, but nothing happened. They had stayed the same unlively color. Moonheart sighed, leaning her head on Junefeather's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Moonheart. I'm here for you" Junefeather purred, and a sudden wave of hope washed over her. She smiled, cleaning Moonheart's pelt quietly as Fernclan was about to leave. The cats all said goodbye, and one tom trotted up to Junefeather.

"Hello, I'm Pebblestep" He smiled. He had amazing blue eyes, and a perfectly gleaming greyish/blue fur with white spots here and there.

"Hi, I'm Junefeather" she smiled, purposefully running her tail over his mouth so he would go crazy. She looked at him mischievously, her green eyes glowing.

"And I'm Moonheart" she purred, flicking her tail in welcome.

"Nice to meet you both" He purred kindly, dipping his head to both of them.

Junefeather giggled softly, blinking carefully.

"You too" she purred.

Just as he was about to leave, Skystar and Goldenstar called a clan meeting.

"All cats please listen!" Goldenstar yowled, and all cats turned to him respectfully.

"Skystar and I have decided to combine Fernclan and Vineclan, and call the two clans the Golden Skyclan!" he announced, and several Vineclan cats murmured in agreement.

"So, tonight will be our first official night as one clan" he purred proudly.

Junefeather and Pebblestep looked to each other, smiling.

"Hey Stonepelt!" he called to a nearby tom, and the tom looked to him.

The tom trotting over, pausing as he spotted Moonheart.

"Hi..." he said nervously, trotting over he took Junefeather's spot next to Moonheart. She sniffed him carefully, imagining what he must look like.

"Hi!" she said kindly, curling her tail around him as he did to her. "Its nice to meet you" she mewled kindly, bowing her head in a kind manner.

"You too" Stonepelt said mischievously, purring in delight.

"Well, Pebblestep and I will leave you love birds alone" Junefeather giggled, looking up at Pebblestep.

"Where should we go?" Junefeather questioned, and Pebblestep purred.

"We could go hang out next to the river" He suggested. Junefeather purred.

"Alright! Lets go." Junefeather said, racing out of the camp.

"Beat ya there!" she giggled.

"Oh no you won't!" he laughed, quickly pelting after her. As he caught a perfect pace with her, he mewled.

"Running through the ferns really helps our agility"

"Oh really?" she purred, quickening to keep up with him.

"Well, running through the river strengthens our legs" she smiled, dashing ahead. He chuckled, speeding himself up to keep pace with her again.

She breathed heavily, holding her breathe she sped up, to were everything around her was a blur. She leaped forward, landing directly in the middle of the river.

She crashed to the bottom suddenly, the wind being knocked out of her. She coughed, more water splashing into her throat. Her eyes grew wide, and she struggled to swim to the top. Pebblestep grabbed her scruff, toughly pulling her out. He sat her up next to him, and she spat out water.

"Thank you... Y-you saved me" she rasped, quickly coughing out the rest of the water. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"No problem, I would save you any day" He purred, slowly intertwining his tail with hers.

She purred, leaning her head into his scruff. He cleaned the rest of the water droplets off of her fur, and swallowed softly.

"Junefeather, I... I love you" he said quickly, and she chuckled.

"I love you too" she purred softly, a loud voice calling for the pair.

"Junefeather...?! Pebblestep...!?" it howled, and Junefeather's eyes grew.

"Oh great... My mom" she groaned, pulling herself off the rock she sped through the underbrush.

"Wait up!" Pebblestep giggled. He quickly raced after her, bumping into her as she stood in front of her mother.

"Sorry mother" she said, and Pebblestep padded up next to her, sitting down.

"You and Rosepelt, Junefeather. You two are going bad! If your leaving camp, you must ask first!" her mother snapped, and Junefeather began to tear up.

"I know mom" Junefeather said softly, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Alright. Get back to camp as soon as possible" She growled, turning she stalked off to camp.

Junefeather let go of her lip as soon as she knew her mother was out of earshot, and she burst into tears.

"Its alright..." Pebblestep whispered. He pulled her into him, his warm scents covering her soft fur. She pushed her head into his long fur, which was peacefully flowing in the silent air.

"We should get back to camp" she said suddenly, remembering Moonheart.

"A-alright" he agreed, and the two quietly ran back to camp

Moonheart listened carefully as two sets of paws ran into camp. The familiar mingling scents of Junefeather and Pebblestep blasted past her, and she giggled.

"Oh thank god your back, Junefeather"

"What? Did you need me?" Junefeather said, but then she noticed Stonepelt staring her down. His eyes steamed into her fur, and she shook silently.

"Oh no. I just missed you" she said, but Junefeather knew different. Moonheart was sending out very strong signals of discomfort, and Junefeather used her quick thoughts to come up with an excuse.

"Umm, Stonepelt, I'm going need Moonheart for a second" she purred, and grabbed Moonheart's tail. She pulled Moonheart away quickly, and they giggled softly.

"Thank Starclan you got me out of there!" Moonheart whispered, and the two walked into the med den.

"Oh my, Stonepelt, he... he.." Moonheart choked out silently, and Junefeather tensed up.

"He what...?" Junefeather hissed.

"He tried to _rape _me!" she squealed silently, digging her muzzle into Junefeather's fur.

"We're telling dad!" Junefeather snapped, racing out of the med den.

She trotted into Skystar's den, stopping inside.

"Hello Skystar. We have urgent news dad" she said, starting formal.

"Yes, Junefeather?"

Junefeather inched closer, checking that no one but Moonheart was listening.

"_Stonepelt tried to RAPE Moonheart!" _she hissed into his ear, and he immediately tensed up, stalking out of his den.

"Stonepelt" he growled, and Stonepelt whipped his head around to face Skystar.

"I need you in my den. NOW" Skystar growled silently, and Stonepelt followed close behind Skystar.

"Alright, lets go over to Pebblestep" Junefeather purred, keeping close to Moonheart she trotted over to Pebblestep.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey!" he giggled.

But Junefeather stopped in her place. Something wasn't right.

"Watch Moonheart, please..." she said uneasily, her gut instinct telling her to check on her father. She quietly sneaked up to the den entrance, to find Skystar's mouth covered with Stonepelt's paw. Junefeather quietly sneaked up behind Stonepelt, tackling him from behind. Skystar rolled out of the way quickly, and Junefeather held her unseathed claws to Stonepelt's throat.

"How DARE you try to kill my father!" she growled, slowly digging her claws into his throat. He tensed up as she stabbed them into his neck quickly, pulling them out.

"That was a warning. I don't want you anywhere near me OR my family. Got it?" she hissed, her cold glare steaming into his silver fur. He nodded, and she pushed him out.

Skystar took a deep uneasy breathe, and watched as he walked out.

"Thank you Junefeather" he said kindly, licking her fur.

"Anything for Skystar." she said cutely, trotting out to check on her mother. She was curled up around the kits, and a dark shadow was sitting in the back. Her eyes focused, to see yet again, Stonepelt.

"You have two seconds to bolt, or I'm slicing your neck" she threatened.


	6. Chapter 6

"I warned you!" she hissed, before leaping at him. His huge paw met her chest, and he quickly sliced his claws into her. She gasped, coughing loudly.

"Pebblestep!" she coughed more weakly, just as she was about to black out. A small red figure wrapped one arm around Stonepelt's throat, and one stabbed into his back. He immediately dropped Junefeather, and Rosepelt's familiar voice hissed.

'RUN! get Skystar!" she snapped, jumping up onto his shoulders she dug her claws into his eyes. Junefeather turned, pelting out to find Skystar. She grabbed him, leading him to the nursery.

"That's it!" his loud voice boomed, and he grabbed Stonepelt by his scruff, throwing him out of camp.

"If you want to cause trouble, LEAVE!" Skystar snapped, his fur standing on end as he protectively wrapped his tail around Junefeather and Rosepelt.

Stonepelt hissed, racing off into the deep forestry.

Moonheart still looked very heartbroken, but a beautiful tabby tom walked up next to her.

"Such a beautiful she-cat should not be looking so sad. Are you alright?" he said, and Moonheart immediately smiled.

"No, not exactly. But I'll live" she purred, and he sat next to her.

"Alright you love birds" she giggled, turning to go find Pebblestep. But what she turned to see was something she did not want to.

There, a few fox tails away from her, Pebblestep was snuggling another she-cat. Junefeather was completely heart broken. She stumbled up to him, sitting infront of him she made a few noises as if she was clearing her throat.

His head shot up, and his eyes grew wide.

"Junefeather... it's not what you think!" he said quietly, but Junefeather knew him better then that.

"Sure it isn't!" she cried, racing off to the nursery.

"Mom. I'm leaving camp. BYE" she said sharply, speeding off as the tears fell from her delicate cheeks.

"Wait - Junefeather!" Her mother called. Junefeather continued to run, and Pebblestep chased after her. He tackled her, holding her down.

"JUNEFEATHER! SHE'S MY SISTER!" He yowled, and Junefeather lay quietly underneath his weight.

"Pebblestep I'm... I'm sorry..." she mewled softly. She pulled herself up quietly.

He walked off of her, and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Pebblestep..-" He interrupted her.

"No. Don't apologize. I can understand the stress your going through. Just calm down, and think next time" he purred, and they walked back to camp.

As soon as the pair arrived, Pebblestep's sister walked over, a worried and guilty look on her face.

"Snowdrop are you alright?" He asked, laying his tail on her shoulder.

"No. I feel terrible. I'm truly, terribly sorry for worrying you Junefeather. I never meant to do that" she cried softly, and Junefeather softly placed her head on Snowdrop's shoulder.

"Snowdrop, your alright. I forgive you" Junefeather purred kindly, and Snowdrop dug her face into Junefeather's shoulder. Pebblestep sat next to Junefeather, giving her cheek a quick kiss. She gave a quick gasp, her cheeks turning a bright crimson red. He giggled, and cleaned her cheek quietly. Skystar and Mudflower trotted out of their den, side by side, and grabbed a plump squirrel. Mudflower brought her attention to the shining moon above her, and purred.

"Skystar, its such a lovely night out" she purred, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes it is" Skystar purred, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. She giggled, pulling herself up at they finished their squirrel. She ran her tail over his muzzle, and trotted away with a short giggle.

Skystar chuckled, pulling himself up, he trotted away to follow after her. He stopped as Nightleaf pelted into camp suddenly, yowling.

"THE DOGS! THEIR COMING!" he yelled, and everyone began to protect the kits.

Skystar and Mudflower stood side by side, claws unseathed, ready for attack. A loud howl sounded from what seemed right outside camp, and Skystar gave a short shiver.

Memories of his experience with dogs as an apprentice snapped him away from his concentration, until a large object smacked into him.

He yowled, a loud snap sounding as he hit the sand. He dug his claws into the dogs eyes, pulling himself up. He dug his claws into the dogs muzzle, using it to leap onto the dogs back.

By now the dog was yelping and stumbling left and right, and Skystar yowled loudly as he slowly sunk his claws into the dogs neck. The dog collapsed, and Skystar pelted off to the next dog to attack.

**~Mudflower POV~**

Mudflower gave a short gasp as the dogs claws dug into her throat. This is it. Her last fight was a very short one, and she knew that even if the dog was stopped, she was going to die. Skystar was dashing over, and knocked over the dog. She lay there, coughing and spatting, but it was no use. The dog had cut open her throat, and blood was quickly flowing out. Everything around her became shaky and blurry, and she was super dizzy. Skystar lay infront of her, tears quickly streaking down his shiny pelt.

"Stay str... strong... I believe in... in you... keep the cl... clan strong... I will always be with you" she coughed, opening her eyes to look into his.

"I... love you" she rasped, using the last of her breathe, she gasped suddenly.

"I love you too!" she heard him choke out through his tears, and she finally passed on to Starclan.

**~Back to you, Skystar :P Skystar's POV~**

"I love you too!" he choked out, watching as she lowered her head, and her sides stopped moving. A single breathe brushed past his paws, and she was gone. His fur stood on end, and he yowled. "NOO!" he shouted, and all commotion stopped. All of the warriors (pretty much their children) paused to see what was happening. Moonheart could clearly smell her mother's reeking smell of death, and she began to cry.

Suddenly, Skystar growled deep in his throat. He whipped around, jumping at the very dog that had killed her. He locked his grip onto the dogs neck, who was snapped awake to realize what was happening. The dog shook abruptly, but Skystar refused to let go. He scraped his claws down the dogs chest, again and again, until the dog was missing a large patch of fur and skin. He yelped, but Skystar threw his back legs onto the dogs face, scraping them along his muzzle. He latched his back leg into the dogs eye, and it fell to the ground, shaking as its eyes rolled into the back of its head. Skystar brought his head up, his eyes completely narrowed, and blood dripping from his lips and claws. Rosepelt was completely surprised. This cat was NOT her father. This cat was a mad killer, who seemed to be ready to kill anyone who got in his way. At that, she stepped back, and every dog had pelted out of camp, tails tucked between their legs, and their loud yelping cries were shaky. Skystar shook himself, Quietly stalking back into his den. An eerie silence filled the clearance, and a few helpless kits cries were heard. Everyone brought their attention to Mudflower's still body, when something completely miracle like happened. (WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! FIND OUT IN TEH NEXT CHAPTER O-O))


	7. Chapter 7

((Ok lets continue))

**~Mystery POV~**

"What do you mean?" she choked, the large cats tail pulling her head up to look at him.

"Your NOT ready to join Starclan. Your clan still needs you. A lot" his deep voice boomed, echoing through the eerie dark room in which they were in.

She didn't understand. Was she sleeping...? Dead...? what was happening?... These questions ran through her mind over and over, and suddenly the large cat ran his tail around her.

"You will awake... now..." he mumbled a few things, and she went black. A sharp pain flew through her, and she tried to flutter her eyes open. She tried to open her mouth but couldn't, for it felt as though it were glued shut. She could only listen to her surroundings.

"I can't believe shes gone..." she could hear Rosepelt's voice out of all the murmurs around her, and she tried to purr. She was surprised when she let out a loud cough and a few painful spats of blood, and everyone went quiet.

"MOM?! Mom if your alive make some kind of sign!" she could hear Junefeather's voice, and it was shaky as though she had just stopped crying. Mudflower thought for a second, giving a soft squeak and a loud gasp. She noticed that her throat was patched with some cobweb and what felt like reeds, and she purred. This was definitely the work of Rosepelt, who chose to be Rosepool, and be Nightleaf's assistant. Mudflower cleared her throat, and gave a yowl. A few happy purrs arose, and she felt someone rubbing her eyes.

"Whats happening? Don't touch Mudflower!" she heard Skystar. he seemed a bit angry, and she couldn't help to shiver. She listened, and gave a soft wince. He sounded like... a killer. It reminded it too much of her father.

"Skystar, we believe that Mudflower is alive!" Rosepelt squealed happily, and Skystar grumbled.

"Impossible" he spat, and she could hear his pawsteps as he stalked over. "Prove it"

Before anyone could say anything, Mudflower purred. "I told y...you, I'll *gasp* always be with you" she rasped weakily, and Skystar immediately gasped.

"I...it true... She is alive" he choked, and Mudflower felt a few tears crash onto her fur. She opened her eyes, the morning sun shining upon her. She pulled herself up shakily, coughing to once again clear her throat. Skystar dug his head into her shoulder, crying softly.

"Mudflower! I... I thought you were dead" he said, and Mudflower cleaned his shoulder as she dug her head into his also. She breathed in his amazing scent once again, and smiled.

"Well I'm not" she giggled softly, and everyone else joined in the hug. She laughed, until something surprised her.

"Have I interrupted something?"

Mudflower's eyes completely narrowed, and she brought herself to look at the visitor.

"Wait... d...dad...?" she rasped, and he purred.

"You remember me" he exclaimed sarcastically, approaching her. His dark brown fur shone brightly in the sunlight, and she shivered. His dark red eyes still gave her the chills.

"Yes, of course I do. How could I forget, when you were the one that killed my only friend as a kit!" she spat, to continue.

"You killed my brother when I was born, and you know it" she said coldly, pulling herself up to continue.

"That's right. I never told you WHY I killed him, now did I?" he growled, also stalking towards her.

"Why, father? Explain to me" she said, staring into his eyes.

"He was the one planning to kill you! And he was explaining it to one of his stupid kittypet friends. I never told a living sole, until this day. So, the night he said he was going to, I killed him!" her father spat. She froze, her eyes becoming an even brighter icy blue then it already was.

"Dad... You could have told me!" she choked, softly placing her head on his shoulder. He pushed her away, his red eyes going from sympathetic to completely hateful.

"You expect me to just FORGIVE you for hating me for almost your entire life? It doesn't work that way. If your want me to forgive you, your going to have to do something for ME" he spat, and just as he was about to turn, she leaped over him.

He whipped around, and just as he was about to say something, he found himself staring at a large badger.

Mudflower had herself pinned to its back, and she dug her teeth into its back. Skystar knew she couldn't fight in her condition, and jumped upon the large badger. He knocked her off, and growled.

"Run, please Mudflower. Your not fit for fighting!" he said, and concentrated back on the badger. He dug his claws deep into the badgers throat, and his teeth sunk into the badgers head. A large pop filled the air, and blood flowed from the badgers head.

(Skystar is pissed! XD he cracked the badgers skull o3o))

Skystar leaped off the badger as it collapsed, and he trotted over to Mudflower as though nothing had happened.

"Are you alright, Mudflower?" he purred, cleaning her ruffled fur.

"Yes I'm fine" she said softly, purring as she pulled herself up, and they walked off to camp.

**~Time for some new characters** **o^o.**** Mysterious Cat POV~**

The black tom trotted through the enormous grass, taking a leap at the fence. He got about halfway, before sliding back down. He hit the ground, and his older sister came out of the house, laughing.

"Tiny, I always knew you were little, but come on. Even I can make it up that!" she bragged, leaping up ontop the large wooden fence.

"Shut up Whisp. I didn't even ask you!" he snapped, turning he stumbled back towards the large nofur den. He went up to the smallest nofur, who bent down giggling.

"Ti ti!" it giggled, and Tiny jumped up into its lap. The nofur smiled, running its fingers through his fur. He purred, pulling himself onto his back legs, he cleaned the nofur's cheek. It giggled, giving him a hug.

"Prince! Prince where are you!" A large nofur howled, stomping through the house. His father, Prince, had swiftly leaped under the large couch, and Tiny giggled. A small mewl outside made him purr, and he leaped down to go outside.

"Tiny, you here?" she purred. Tiny smiled warmly at the sound of Feather's voice, and he slipped out through the small cat door.

"Hey Feather!" He purred, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"I'm ready to go adventure the forest" she said suddenly, and he sighed.

"Well YOU can. But I can't." he sighed, and she placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Im getting you out of here!" she said, grabbing him up by the scruff. He mewled quietly, and Feather struggled to leap ontop the fence. When she did, he fell from her grasp. She gasped, and Tiny reacted quickly. He dug his claws into the fence, and he slowly slid into the grass.

"Oh gosh, you scared me!" Feather said, and she made her way down the fence carefully.

"Where are you going?" Tiny's mother called from the top of the fence, and he gasped.

"RUN!" he blurted. Tiny's mother gasped, and a hurt look crossed her face. But Tiny pushed away all problems as many cats scent's flooded over him.

"Wait!" he gasped, pausing to catch his breathe. Feather stood next to him, and something infront of them caused them both to whip their heads up.

"Is someone there?" Feather asked, and a large brown tom walked out of a nearby bush.

"Who are you?" The tom growled, his tail flickering. Another tom, a grey one, walked out of the same bush.

"I'm Feather. This is Tiny" she said, her voice was firm and brave.

"Well... what are you doing in our territory?" the brown tom asked, and the grey tom snickered.

"Kittypets. I can see it in their fur" he spat, and Feather's fur stood on end.

"EXCUSE ME? I am NOT a kittypet. My mother was killed by those horrid creatures. I wish I could eliminate every one of them" she spat, her eyes becoming a dark green, and her voice cold and dark. Both tom's ears perked, and the grey one smirked.

"Hey, I kinda like you Feather. You have a feisty personality" he purred, wrapping his tail around her.

"Thank you" she smiled, and now, it was Tiny's turn.

"Hey. Paws off of her" he growled, his fur also stood, and his blue eyes flashed. The grey tom stood up, looking down at him.

"Oh really? Well then why don't we FIGHT!" he snapped, and Tiny sneered.

"Gladly" and with that, Tiny shot underneath the tom. He spun, throwing himself upon the toms back. He dug his claws into the toms spine, and sighed.

"What a beautiful day!" he chuckled, and the brown tom began to crack up.

"Coldheart, your gonna let him get you like that?" he yowled, and Coldheart(the grey tom) shook left and right. Tiny had enough fun. He dug his claws into Coldheart's neck fur, and Tiny's teeth met his throat. Coldheart began to pant, and gave up. He slammed Tiny into the tree, or so he thought. There above him, Tiny was relaxing on a branch.

"Thanks! I could really use this" he smiled, and Coldheart coughed quietly.

"I think you've earned your girl back, and a place in the clan" The brown tom purred, and Tiny pounced down next to Feather.

"Follow us" Coldheart rasped softly, and signaled for them to follow with his tail. Feather and Tiny followed obediently, and Feather slowly let her tail wrap around his.

"Thanks for standing up for me" she purred, leaning her head on his shoulder. He lay his head softly on hers, and smiled.

"Anything for you ba... err... Feather" he smiled, and they found themselves in the middle of a clearing. Many cats came out of their hidden dens, their beady eyes steaming into Tiny and Feather's fur like fire. A very large black tom stepped out of them all, approaching the two cats.

"And who are you?" he asked, his voice wasn't hostile nor nice. It was a neutral tone. Feather stepped forward, her small green eyes staring directly into his red eyes.

"I am Feather, and this is Tiny" she mewed bravely to him, while Tiny stood in his place.

"And what are you doing here?" the tom spat coldly, and Feather didn't even flinch.

"We were brought here by Coldheart and his little buddy" she responded, and the tom whipped his head over to the two.

"YOU TWO brought me these scraps of kittypet fur?" he growled, and Coldheart's eyes narrowed. This tom didn't understand the powers of these two kits.

"EXCUSE ME?! I taught these two their lesson's for calling me a 'kittypet.' I don't go NEAR those stupid nofur's. I wish each and every one would drop dead" Feather spat loudly, catching the large tom's attention. He purred in amusement, sitting down.

"Wow. Maybe she does have potential. What about him?" The tom looked down at Tiny. He felt as though the spotlight was on him, and he heard Coldheart mew.

"He's the one that gave me these" He pointed to the many places where Tiny had taken patches of fur and made him bleed, and Tiny purred.

"Don't think for a second I'm not ready to do that again" Tiny growled, and every single cat gasped in surprise.

"Oh really? And why don't you show me what you did to him?" the tom growled, and Tiny tensed up suddenly. Could he really fight this tom? He was just about to say something, when he caught Feather's eye. She looked up to him, he was her hero. And he knew he had to.

At that moment, Tiny suddenly streaked under the large tom. He slid in the sand, pouncing upon the large tom just as he had Coldheart. He sunk his claws deeper into this tom then he had Coldheart, and sat.

The large tom growled, spinning in quick circles. Tiny brought himself down to lay on the tom, and sunk his teeth into the tom's spine.

But this tom wasn't going to give up as quickly as Coldheart had. He grabbed Tiny's throat with his tail, and threw him off.

Tiny flew, smacking into the sand with a loud gasp. He landed perfectly on his paws, and purred in amusement.

He crouched, leaping at the tom. He knew that the tom was expecting him to jump atop him again, so Tiny dove under him. He sunk his claws into the sensitive spot of his stomach, and the tom yowled. Tiny knew what was coming, so he clawed his way up the tom. He dug his claws into the tom's spine once again. He bit into the tom's head, locking his jaw. The tom paused, giving a sigh.

"Alright, Tiny. I see you surely are worthy of joining PoisonClan. Welcome in as Tinypelt. Feather, you will be Featherdust" the tom sighed, and Tinypelt grinned happily. He pounced down, sharing quick tongues with her. He gave her cheek a soft, slow kiss. When he pulled away, her cheeks were a bright red. She looked down at her paws, and murmured.

"Tinypelt... I need to confess something to you..." she said, and he walked closer.

"You can tell me anything, Featherdust" he purred.

"I... I love you. I always have, ever since the day your mother saved me from the large smoke cougher and introduced me to you. I knew I was in love." she announced to him, bringing her head up to meet his icy blue gaze. His eyes narrowed, and his expression went from excited to... flattered. He pressed his forehead to hers, and purred.

"I love you too"


End file.
